La sorpresa embrujada
by Vere-chan
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia [DRR]Los personajes pertenecen al anime de Card Captor Sakura de las CLAMP [Resumen] En esta vida todo pasa por algo, eso es lo que tuvieron que aprender muchas personas a costas de sustos, de risas y de impactos.


La sorpresa embrujada

En uno de los tantos departamentos de la ciudad de Tokyo se encontraba una pareja que estaban viendo una película de terror. La chica contaba con preciosos ojos color jade, con un pelo endulado café y una esbelta rostro demostraba terror y exaltación. Sus ojos se encontraban muy abiertos , puesto a que la escena no era de la mejor simpatía. Por ello, que decía frases como: "No mires hacia atrás", "¡Niño, corre por tu vida!", "No abras los ojos", etc. Contrario a todas estas reacciones, su novio se encontraba relajado, tranquilo y divertido a la vez, por las únicas y chistosas reacciones que su pareja tenía al observar la película. Él, por su lado, tenía por característica principal unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, un cabello castaño y un cuerpo escultural que sólo le hacía justicia a el auténtico Adonis.

—Al fin terminó— Declaró con cierto alivio Sakura, esas películas no le gustaban, pero las últimas películas que habían visto juntos casi siempre las escogía ella, por tanto, encontró muy justo que esta vez él escogiera, pero nunca pensó que escogería aquella.

—La verdad es que a mi no me asustó mucho— replicó Shaoran mientras tomaba el control del DVD para sacar la película y apagar el plasma.

—Amor, era It el **payaso** asesino, osea una película de terror .Estoy de segura de que te asustó aunque sea un poco—

—Bueno, la verdad es que….

"_Must to be love, but it's over now"_La canción interrumpió la charla de los novios. Sakura se levantó del sofá morado para ir a la percha en busca del epicentro de la canción.

—¿Diga?—Contestó extrañada puesto a que el número era desconocido.—¡Tanto tiempo Naoko!, ¡Qué alegría saber de ti!—Exclamó feliz, puesto a que no veía a su querida amiga hace tres años, la universidad había separado a sus amistades.

—Claro que si. ¿En unas horas? Esta bien iré.—Sakura estaba un poco asustada por el lugar en el cual Naoko quería que ellos se juntaran para un reencuentro digno, por tanto no tardó en preguntar:

—¿En donde será todo esto?— Su corazón latía como nunca, ya no podía dar paso atrás, le había dicho que si e ignorando todo miedo debía ir, si o si . Sin embargo, no contó con la respuesta de la chica de anteojos.

—¡AL LADO DEL CEMENTERIO!— Diablos, estaba en aprietos. Ni de día se atrevía a pasearse por esos tenebrosos lugares y ahora tendría que ir de noche,le gustase o no la idea, pero antes de comenzar a sollozar por el calvario fantasmal en donde se metió, preguntó si podía ir con su novio, a lo cual, la oyente no podía decirle que no . Se despidieron, Sakura cortó la conversación.

—Shaoran, irás conmigo a una junta al lado del cementerio.— Trató de ser optimista forzando una sonrisa, se sentó a su lado a lo que su novio la abrazó y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien . Comprendía a la perfección como se sentía su novia, detestaba los fantasmas, le asustaban mucho y ahora tendría que ir a una reunión al lado del cementerio . La abrazó al instante en el que se sentó a su lado y para reconfortarla le dio un beso suave en sus labios a lo que ella correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Habían pasado ya tres horas de la llamada de Naoko a Sakura . Esta con su novio ya estaban en camino al cementerio, Chiharu y Tomoyo también, aunque ella no pudo contactar a su amigo Yamazaki ni a Rika . Sin embargo, les había enviado un mail, por lo que dedujo que no se perderían una oportunidad como esta y vendrían de todos modos.

En las lejanías de las concurridas calles se encontraba una casa grande que al juzgarla a simple vista se podía deducir que la casa estaba embrujada. Esta contaba con un estilo único y a la vez arcaico,la sala principal era amplia y rústica . La madera brindaba un toque colonial que con la chimenea moderna daba un ligero contraste .Dentro de la **casa embrujada** se encotraba una chica de pelo castaño con anteojos esperando ansiosamente la llegada de sus amigos . Había preparado todo para la reunión las cosas para picar, las bebidas y el ambiente(lo había adornado)..Ella iba a la cocina para ir por un bocadillo que tanto se le antojaba en esos momentos, sin embargo, algo del patio trasero la había distraído de su futuro cometido. Un estruendo, como si alguien estuviera penando, eso fue lo que escuchó.Entonces, no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que quedaba en la misma cocina . Cuando iba a tocar la manilla tocaron el timbre.

Frustrada, pero a la vez contenta se aproximó a la puerta principal para abrirle a los invitados y se encontró con Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran. Les saludó, les hizo pasar para que después tomaran asiento en los respectivos sofás . Los temas triviales iban y venían . El reencuentro hasta ese momento estaba en orden. Sakura le había dicho que era la prometida del joven Li, por lo cual, pronto se iban a casar y la iban a invitar . estaba alegre y contenta por ella , es decir, no todas las mujeres tenían la suerte de tener una relación estable y ni mucho menos con alguien tan bien parecido.Más tarde, Chiharu se les había unido y para sorpresa de todos había llegado sin Yamazaki.A lo que tuvo que explicar que le había perdido el rastro.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de contar historias de terror—Se había levantado Naoko con una linterna bajo su cara y chasqueó sus dedos y las luces se apagaron, aunque la tenue luz que brindaba las velas seguia viento en popa.

—¿Realmente es necesario?—Preguntó Shaoran un poco molesto , estaba notando que la mano de su amada comenzaba a tiritar.

—Claro que si . Cuenta la leyenda de que un payaso diabólico vagaba por estas calles y que lo habían matado en esta misma casa por secuestrar niños . Lo más relevante es que había jurado venganza puesto a que se fue enojado del mundo . También se dice que si entraba en esta casa una mujer realmente atractiva y bella tanto al interior como en el exterior, iba a resurgir entre las tinieblas.— Ante este último comentario el ruido de hace sólo unas horas había vuelto a retumbar.

Sakura, por ser la más miedosa se escondió en el pecho de su novio repitiendo: "Esto no es real", "Esto no es real".El castaño la abrazaba y a la consolaba diciéndole que todo iba a estar segunda vez en el día, adoraba esa actitud de enternecía mucho y le daban ganas de sobreproteger a su tesoro más preciado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la lluvia había arrazado con el clima templado, la luna había dado su aparición,y los rayos mezclados con los relámpagos resonaban por el recinto . La dueña de la casa reía con una voz diabólica y la razón era porque estaba en su salsa, el clima la acompañaba en esa velada siniestra . Chiharu y Tomoyo estaban abrazadas rezando el Ave María para que no ocurriera nada sobrenatural. Shaoran y Sakura estaban abrazados asustados , pues la risa de ella no cesaba y los ruidos comenzaban a ser más próximos a su posición . Cuando derrepente, la prometida del Li se levantó de golpe y gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones podían brindarle . No aguantaba más, tantos payasos en un día la traumaron y para colmo, cuando miró para atrás se encontró con el famoso payaso de la leyenda . Este le habló:

—Tú…—

Asustada y sorprendida, cayó desmayada en brazos de su novio. Este le iba a pegar un combo al desgraciado payaso, no le importaba si podía comerlo, no le importaba si podía matarlo, quería vengar a su chica . Sin embargo, un movimiento en falso del payaso hizo que se derrumbase hacia el suelo, esquivando así el golpe del Li. Naoko había interrumpido aquella riña diciendo:

—¡La leyenda se está cumpliendo!—

Shaoran y el payaso la miraron con cara de pocos amigos . El payaso de cierta forma tenía toda la pinta de ser uno diabólico . Además el clima, el famoso y maldito clima hacía que hasta un agradable osito de felpa, de esos que si los aprietas dicen:—Te quiero— se viera afectado por las fuerzas oscuras de las tinieblas y lo terrorífico . Pero, a la chica valerosa no le importaba ni lo más mínimo su aspecto físico . El payaso sacó valor y se levantó ignorando al castaño . Hizo un ademán de tocar a la desmayada,no obstanto, una relámpago y uno muy luminoso detuvo su acto futuro.

Entonces, todo ocurrió muy rápido . La puerta se había abierto de golpe , mostrando en su exterior a una muchacha , una santa muchacha vestida de **monja**. Todos se encontraban shockeados y a la vez la puerta se haya abierto prácticamente luego de que un relámpago sonara y ver que una de sus amigas era una monja impactaba hasta el abobinable hombre de las nieves . Todos los presentes la habían volteado a ver y exclamaron:

—¡RIKA, ERES MONJA!—

—¡Que Dios los bendiga!—Replicó haciendo la señal de la cruz.

Todos estaban atónitos hasta la misma ex desmayada que había cobrado la conciencia.—Yamazaki, llegaste más temprano que extraño, porque te había perdido el rastro.—

—¿¡YAMAZAKI!?—Gritaron todos los presentes,mirando hacia el susodicho, es que cuantas sorpresas seguidas se podrían llevar en un solo día y en una mansión embrujada.

El supuesto payaso se había sacado la máscara, luego las luces volvieron a la normalidad. El disfraz era muy alegre y hasta simpático , la oscuridad hizo de las suyas.

—Oye…¿querías asustarnos, en vez de venir cordialmente?—Preguntó Tomoyo no sin entender todo este loco embrollo.

—Si, ¿eso era lo que querías?—Prosiguió Chiharu molesta, que se había mantenido al margen de todo hasta ese momento.

—Si y me habría salido con la mía si no hubiera sido por…—En ese preciso instante, las luces se habían vuelto apagar, al parecer la tormenta también estaba embrujada . Sin embargo, la tele misteriosamente se prendió y salió la imagen de la prole de Scooby doo . Todas las personas miraron la tele y luego al payaso, el payaso miró la tele y luego a ellos.Y luego el televisor se volvió a apagar y las luces habían regresado . Naoko,Sakura, Shaoran,Chiharu y Rika se rieron estrepitosamente, es que, enserio ¿Cómo podrían aparecer Wilma,Shaggy,Scooby,Dafne y Freddy en un momento tan oportuno?Pero a Yamazaki—el payaso—no le causó mucha gracia y al salir de su trance, se dirigió hacía Rika para proseguir:

—si no hubiera sido por ti, Rika.¡Aguafiestas!—

Ella estaba riendo mucho así que le respondió entre las risas:

—Ay!, eres jajaja, eres todo, jajaja un caso—

—Talvez lo sea, pero al parecer esta no era una fiesta de disfraces—Declaró en tono chistoso, haciendo reir a todos sus más afectado era Shaoran que hace momentos sólo quería matar al bromista . El amor hace posible cualquier locura.

Sakura fue la primera en dejar de reirse e interrogó con curiosidad a la chica santa.

—¿No tuviste ningún problema estando vestida así?—

—Si, muchos pecadores se me acercaron para que les limpiara su alma . Fue algo estresante.—

Así todos risueños, rieron sin cesar ; es que todo había sido tan repentino, una cosa llevaba a la otra, todo calzaba en ese momento para que una película de terror se llevase a cabo en la vida real . Sin embargo, la ruleta del destino les había jugado una de sus más macabras bromas, a las cuales sólo tenían comparación con las de Yamazaki.

Fin.


End file.
